robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Decline
What are some robots that performed strongly in a wars, before making changes that you believe ruined the robot? For me, there are three standouts. *Gemini - Lost two easy battles because of that stupid wheely bar system *Berserk 2 - Lost all potency in the new model and it looked soft. Hard to believe that a robot that held up to Hypno-Disc could be beaten up by Tornado so easily. *Splinter - The scoop was a great defensive weapon, whereas that axe was pretty soft. A robot that defeated Killerhurtz and Eric quite well was easily defeated by Bigger Brother. :Splinter lost because Bigger Brother had improved dramatically since Series 4. It had nothing to do with Splinter being changed and "ruined". In fact, I can prove that it wasn't ruined because it stood up to, and beat, Hypno-Disc. CBFan 21:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Its a matter of opinion. I believe that it is a poorer machine because it showed no sign of the aggression that it showed against Eric and Killerhurtz when it was battling VIPER 01, Aggrobot and Killertron. It really only defeated Hypno-Disc because the Spin to Win boys were being ganged up on. A head-to-head battle with Splinter certainly would have yielded different results. As I said, its a matter of opinion. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Doubt it, somehow. I seem to remember Hypno-Disc making contact with Splinter with the blade rotating and causing nothing. CBFan 06:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::You can't make an assumption based on a single contact between the two, I'm afraid. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) *Corkscrew 2- Why? It had a huge ground clearance, as well as detracting from the "360 degree killing zone" that the team had bragged about in the past. *Ming Die Nasty/Zorro- Both had useless weapons; why couldn't Ming 3 replace one of them? *Plunderbird 2- Had great pushing power and a nearly untouchable ground clearance. No need to change what works. *All Torque- Could that hippo sandbox push Matilda in the joust? Doubt it. *Panic Attack Gold- It had no srimech, and was slower and wider than its predecessor. Truly the New Coke of Robot Wars. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know if this counts, but.... *Diotoir - OK, it probably would have lost the Tag Team Terror first round anyway. But the point is that the new flipping plate was just pathetic...I can't even see how that could have been used. The team should have kept the shovel from Series 5 and modified it. And what on earth was that beam thing on top? CBFan 07:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I can't tell if your being sarcastic or not, so I'll just add the info anyway - it was a crushing arm (poorly designed however). Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) *Steg 2 - I know Rob Heasman took Steg 2 when he left Team Steg-O-Saw-Us, but it shouldn't have stopped the other two from making another similar machine. 3 Stegs was not a great robot. *Wild Thing - Yes I know that they reached about the same point, but Wild Thing 2 was a piece of rubbish. No way that thing could ever have held off Chaos 2 or defeated Dominator 2. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) *S3 - Same as Gemini, really. The team added something unneccessary, and it cost a victory. CBFan 06:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::What was it they added? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::Anti-flipper plates that allowed Bigger Brother to easily wedge its flipper on. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *Axe-C-Dent - I know it lost to Destruct-A-Bubble, but the sequel was even worse. 'Helloher (talk) 16:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) *The Series 7 version of Scraptosaur. That flipping arm looked underpowered compared to that of the one in Dutch Series 2. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) *Killertron - this one is not a direct result, but you'd think they'd upgrade the axe after four wars. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *Don't know wether this should count, but Purple Predator wasn't a robot designed for the others to beat easily, even though it lost in round 1, but Granny's revenge said to the other teams "Beat me". It would do well in a race, but was not designed for combat. If the 2 fought the older robot would win in less than a second. Perhaps the Andrew family should have created a robot capable of putting up a fight. 16:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC)